


drunk by the very idea of the world

by likewinning



Series: even if we call it madness later [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some guy with a chef's hat and an attitude problem doesn't scare <em>me</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk by the very idea of the world

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp of sorts to [this monster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3775654).

When Bruce comes home, he's greeted to the smell of pure sugar. He follows the scent to the kitchen, where he finds Jason up to his elbows in confectioner's sugar, humming along to the headphones half falling out of his ears. The kitchen is a hopeless mess of ingredients spread out on every counter, but Jason looks - happy.

"This is a surprise," Bruce says. Jason has been staying with him for almost six months now. During that time, Jason's gone from sleeping on Bruce's couch to sleeping in his bed; from warily watching Bruce cook to trying things out himself. They've found that Jason prefers baking - it makes sense; it only took a few days for Bruce to figure out that Jason prefers vanilla frosting to vegetables, so Bruce unburied a couple of baking recipe books and made Jason promise not to burn the house down.

"Damn," Jason says when he sees him. He pulls one of his headphones all the way out, smearing frosting on his cheek in the process. "You weren't supposed to be home yet."

Bruce steps around the island, avoiding a small puddle of water. "Mm," he says. He greets Jason with a kiss on the cheek, then licks the frosting off him for good measure. "Dick kicked me out. He told me I was 'intimidating the newbies.'"

Jason chuckles. "Yeah, well, you _do_ do that, y'know."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Did I intimidate you?"

"Nah," Jason says. He gets back to mixing the frosting, something buttercream and violently pink. "I lived on the streets, B. Some guy with a chef's hat and an attitude problem doesn't scare _me_."

"Hm," Bruce says. He moves behind Jason, leans his chin in the crook of Jason's neck. He puts his hands on Jason's sides, slips them under the apron Jason made him buy for him and then into Jason's sweatpants. "Is all this for me?"

"'Course it is," Jason says. His breath hitches when Bruce takes him in hand. "I thought - you could make dinner, and I -"

Bruce licks Jason's neck, sucks a bruise on Jason's throat. He's drunk on the smell of Jason, on the _taste_. He squeezes Jason's ass with both hands, hooks his fingers in Jason's sweatpants and shoves them down.

" _Jesus_ , B," Jason says, turning to look at him. His eyes are huge and beautiful and Bruce _wants_ , doesn't know how he denied himself anything from Jason for as long as he did.

He guides Jason away from the counter, down to the floor that's covered in flour and sugar and chocolate chips. He pulls Jason into a kiss, fucking his tongue into Jason's mouth while he strokes Jason's hole with his finger.

"Bruce," Jason says. His eyes flicker and he licks his lips. " _Please_."

Bruce kisses his cheek, his chin. "Tell me what you what."

" _Anything_ ," Jason says. "Need you, B."

It's too much for Bruce to hear, and everything he wants. Jason gets on his hands and knees for Bruce and Bruce spreads his cheeks, breathes onto him and says, "I've been thinking about this all day."

"Fuckin' weirdo," Jason says, but there's nothing but affection in his voice, affection that turns into a _whine_ when Bruce licks him, one long stripe full of intent.

The noises Jason makes when Bruce starts to fuck him with his tongue overpower everything else, the smell of the cake baking and the taste of sugar and vanilla mixed with sweat. Jason's hands scrabble at the floor when Bruce fucks his tongue in deeper and he _screams_ when Bruce adds a finger as well. Bruce holds him with his free hand, pets Jason's sides, his abdomen, his thighs, until Jason _clenches_ around him and comes.

Bruce pulls back, and brings Jason to sit between his legs, still breathing heavily. "Well," Jason says. "This apron is trash."

"We'll get another one," Bruce promises. He squeezes Jason's hand, and Jason leans back against him. They sit in easy silence until the oven beeps, and Jason jumps up to check on the cake.

"Hope you like it," Jason says. "I didn't even know you _had_ a heart-shaped pan."

Bruce groans. "It was a gag gift from Dinah."

Jason laughs. "Guess I'll bring her a piece tomorrow," he says. His sweats are still around his ankles and there's come dripping steadily down his thighs, flour still in his hair. Bruce is sure he's never seen anyone so beautiful.


End file.
